Haze
by Eyes for Eternity
Summary: The Volturi go to extremes to adopt Alice into the Guard. And Jasper's creator comes for revenge. Who will survive? Where will Alice end up? T 'cause I'm paranoid. And some kissing scenes kissing only- I swear! Read/Review! Peace!
1. Sight

Sight

Jasper was in the living room, waiting for me to find some clothes I didn't mind to get ruined. Blood stains like you wouldn't believe. I finally found a pale blue cardigan and dark denim capris. How could the rest of them even _stand_ to wear simple outfits like jeans and a tee shirt? Too boring. I skipped down the stairs to the door.

"Are you planning on just sitting on the couch, or are you thirsty?" I asked. Hunting was a lot more pleasant once Jasper had lost his human blood craving. We could actually have some fun.

"Esme, we'll be back by tomorrow," I shouted to the kitchen, where my mother, if that's the correct term, was making Renesmee her lunch.

"Have fun!" she replied.

"Oh boy, the dog's here. I'll be in my room," I heard Rosalie say from the laundry room. I opened the door just as Jacob was about to take the first step.

"Nessie's in her room," I replied to his unspoken question. I really had gotten accustomed to routine. Jasper and I continued out to the forest. Sometimes him knowing about every little feeling was annoying.

"You really are the only vampire I've ever heard of who can get sick," he said, rolling his eyes playfully at me.

"Yeah. It really sucks." He cornered me to a tree as I began rubbing my temples.

"Now, what exactly is the cure to your headaches?" he said. It was more of a mysterious statement than a question. We'd been through this too many times.

"Jasper, Edward'll kill us if you kiss me in range. Keep moving a mile or so. _Then_ he won't be able to tell." I glanced toward the house. He rolled his eyes but kept walking. That's one of my favorite things about hunting with Jazz. He wasn't always in a rush. We could just walk human speed until we caught a scent. It was nice.

"Think it's been a mile yet?" he asked impatiently.

"You know, Emmett really is rubbing off on you too much." I knew that was a lie. My Jasper wouldn't ever come near to my brother. The headache got worse.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know. I haven't gotten a headache this bad since Bella was pregnant," I replied wearily. I could remember how terrible that was. It was kind of nice getting to know Jacob, though. And it sure paid off being used to dog smell once he started coming over regularly, for Renesmee.

"Hmm. No clue?"

"No clue." It was somehow getting worse. I felt kind of lightheaded, like I was going to faint. And as far as I knew, that wasn't even possible for our kind.

"Alice…" Jasper trailed off, confused. I realized I was swaying a bit. I grabbed his arm for balance.

"Maybe we should take you back to Carlisle…" he trailed off again.

"No, no. I'm fine. Just, need to hunt. That's all," I lied. Bad idea. _Of course he could know if I was lying! _I really was out of it. I got along like that for a mile or so more, with him eying me carefully.

"Jasper…" I trailed off. I leaned onto him as I blacked out.

"I don't know what happened. She said she was having a headache, we kept walking a little, and then she just- well this! I'm not really sure if you could call it fainting," I heard Jasper say. I peeled my eyes open a little, just enough to see Carlisle and Jasper leaning over me, confused.

"Jazz…" I tried, but it barely came out as a whisper.

"Right here," he said as he set his hand on my arm.

"She up?" Emmett asked from across the room.

"I'm gonna say a _maybe. She still looks kind of out of it." Jasper said. I blinked a few times, then perched myself on my elbow. Jazz helped me sit up. _

"_Alice, how're you feeling?" Carlisle asked._

"_Still kind of dizzy," I said. _

"_Carlisle- what's wrong with her?" Jasper asked._

"_I'm not really sure. Go get some blood from the kitchen, maybe it really is that she's starved." He got up and went to the kitchen. And came back a heartbeat later with a glass of red liquid._

"_Alice, see if you can keep this down," Carlisle instructed. I was shaky as I reached for the drink. Jasper's hand set on top of mine to steady it. I sipped it a little, but didn't feel any better. I took another drink, bigger this time, but nothing._

"_Finish it, Alice. Please, just try," Jasper pleaded. I drank about half more of the glass, and felt a little better. _

"_Jasper, why don't you take her up to your room for some quiet," Carlisle suggested. Jazz nodded, took the glass, and scooped me up in his arms. I draped my arms around his neck weakly. He walked me up to our room, and set me carefully on the loveseat, like I was as fragile as a human. He sat down on the other half and cradled me into his chest._

"_Alice, come on, what's going on?" he asked. He knew about as well as I did what was going on though. I shifted, so that I was laying across the couch with my head buried into his chest. _

"_Ohh! This is torture!" I sobbed dryly into his shirt. He stroked my hair._

"_I know, sweetie, you'll be okay though. Carlisle's going to figure this out. You're okay," he tried. I continued with that for an hour or so. _

"_You still thirsty?" he asked. I nodded quickly. I was parched. He got up without missing a beat. I heard him ask Carlisle if it would be okay for me to leave._

"_Let's go," he said, as he helped me up from the sofa. I reached my feet to the ground, but didn't let go. Too dizzy. He kept hold on my arm as we walked out of the house. I stumbled a bit on the stairs, but was fine._

"_Are you sure you can't come up with any reasons for this?" he inquired. I had to hold my breath and tense my muscles as the ache returned._

"_Not really," I replied. And I couldn't. It seemed totally random for this to just come up! No reason whatsoever! It was beginning to make me angry. Which of course, just made the sickness worse. _

"_You think Renesmee'll have something happen? That's why you got this when Bella had her." I couldn't think straight._

"_Let's just, try to figure this out at home. I'm starving," I said, trying to end the subject. Twilight was approaching, and we'd never even picked up a trail. I was becoming bored, and the headache was worsening. I was getting dizzier, and my vision was getting blurred._

"_Oh…" I trailed off. I pulled my hand up to keep my head straight. _

"_Alice…?" Jasper muttered, worried._

"_I'm fine. Just have to…take a break for a minute." I said, as I slumped down a little. Jazz caught me, and i sat on his lap beneath a huge oak tree. He laid his arms around my stomach, and I set mine on top. This would make such a great photo, if not for the misery I was enduring. I pulled myself up closer to his face, and leaned my head into his shoulder. Jasper leaned his face down and pulled me upright. He stared at my weary eyes in confusion. _

"_How is it this is happening? Even with Nessie it was never this bad!" he said in frustration. I began to get up, but he beat me to it and was pulling me up a moment later. I leaned on the tree for a moment, to regain my balance. He took that opportunity for my 'cure'. He leaned in, grasping my arms to keep me balanced, and kissed me. It was short, but did the trick. I felt more alert from the surprise attack. We continued walking. When Jasper caught a scent, I was forbidden to hunt. Which I was actually glad about. I didn't have the energy. He caught and killed a few deer, and let me drain them. Then we headed back._

"_You feel better?" he questioned._

"_A little, I guess. Not way too much. Still a bit dizzy," I replied. We got to the house soon enough. Jasper zoomed me back up to the room, and set me down. _

"_I'll be right back, I'm just going to get Carlisle to check." He left the room, only to be replaced by Renesmee. She ran up and plopped down next to me. _

"_Are you gonna be okay, Aunt Alice?" she asked as she leaned in and hugged me._

"_Yes, I'm okay Nessie." She pulled back, and accidentally scratched my arm. I felt a little sting ripple from my wrist, but thought nothing of it. Until I looked down. _

_Spanning from my wrist to my elbow was a huge, deep gash. Just a clean cut through. Renesmee and I stared in disbelief at the wound._

"_How…?" _

"_Did I really…?" _

"_This is impossible!" Then Carlisle and Jasper entered the room. At first, they had no idea what we were gaping at. Until they looked closer. _

"_How'd this happen?" Carlisle demanded._

"_Renesmee…" I trailed off._

"_I accidentally scratched her arm…" Nessie followed. We were still in shock._

"_We have to do a little experiment," Carlisle said, "Jasper, go find Emmett." Jazz disappeared, only to come back a minute later with Em. _

"_Renesmee, try as hard as you can to scratch Emmett. Really try," Carlisle instructed. She looked confused, but then dug her nails into Em's skin. She pulled her arm down. No damage._

"_This might be worse than just starvation." _


	2. Lifetimes

Lifetimes

The headache got worse. Somehow. I thought it was bad already. Now it felt like someone was burning me, or that I'd just been bitten. Pain seared through my head, and the world started spinning. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, trying to keep from knocking out. But the blackness overcame me as a cold hand gripped my arm. It didn't feel like I was gone. Just…out of that world. Just floating above my body. I was there, but it felt more like I was having a vision. It confused me when Jacob showed up in the picture.

He was standing in a meadow. Edward and Bella's by the look of it. Then he turned to the forest, and someone approached. Renesmee. But one thing stood out to me. Any other psychic would've never noticed. She was wearing a sundress. A cute, green and blue, expensive sundress. That wasn't the weird thing though. The sundress was the gift I had picked out for her birthday- _which was two days away_. She didn't have that dress yet. This had to be more than just some dream. Or whatever may have been a side-effect to this sickness.

Someone else emerged from the foliage. I had no clue who, though. All I knew was that it couldn't be good, because they were covered in a dark cloak. But not the deep grey of the guard. The infinite black shade of the Volturi family. The creature pulled his hood down, to reveal the opposite white hair that was of Cauis.

"My, my. Cooperating with such beasts, are we, child?" he stated, and sauntered closer. Renesmee's eyes were shot through with panic, as Jacob's filled with determination and protectiveness. Caius lunged, and the vision ended. I awoke, hyperventilating beyond sense.

"Alice, okay, what happened?" Jasper asked. For once I actually had an answer.

"Wait, where are Jacob and Renesmee?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood for handing out the story first.

"They went for a hike, I think…" Carlisle said.

"Someone go get them. Now!"

"Alice-"

"No! Just go find them and bring them back! I'll explain later!" Bella and Rosalie left to go find them. Jasper sat me upright, and sat on the sofa next to me. I laid my head on his lap and closed my eyes.

"Do you think that might be the reason for her headaches? She's gaining vision of werewolves and hybrids?" Jasper.

"Maybe. It sounds very likely right now." Carlisle. They went into another conversation, and Jasper began stroking my hair. This was one of the times where I was completely happy about his power, because I fully liked the relaxed state he put me in over the painful one I'd previously experienced. I fingered the extra cloth hanging from my bandage. This was becoming boring. I wondered if I could see Jake and Nessie again…then it was dark. The meadow came back into view, and the vision restarted. Ness ran to the meadow, Caius joined, attacked and…? And? It stopped again. That frustrated me. I realized a new vision had begun, because I heard foreign sounds from close by. But there was no picture. It was still pitch-black. Then a thin sliver of white interrupted my observation. A tall man came in, pale skin, red eyes. A vampire. He seemed familiar. Was he the one who'd changed me at the asylum? It seemed correct. Why was he here? And where was I? Then he spoke.

"My dear. I apologize deeply for the torturous life I am about to curse you with. Forgive me. I believe it is the only way to protect you. I fear I may not be here when you awake. Good luck." Then he picked up my arm, and bit deeply into my wrist. He pulled his teeth out quickly, as not to consume any blood. Then the burning began. It traveled up my arm, and from there it went straight to my chest. It flooded from my heart, through my blood to the rest of my body. It seemed to go on forever. I tried looking around to find the strange man, but all I saw was red. Bright, flashing red, swirling in my eyelids.

It seemed like a forever before the burning ceased. I felt strange, reborn. I stood, and turned to the open doorway. There was a face, too familiar, standing enraged beneath the frame. James. And then light flooded through to my mind, and Jasper's voice interrupted the dream.

"Alice, sweet, are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't really know now. I had the vision with Jacob and Nessie again. But it left off where it had at first. Then I saw when I was being changed into a vampire. Weird," I replied.

"They're back, by the way. You mind explaining why you needed them home so quickly?" I think that was Rosalie.

"Well, I had a vision about them while I was knocked out. Jacob was standing in a meadow, and it looked like Edward and Bella's. Renesmee came running in from the forest, and they had their little mushy session. Then Caius came in, said something about how she was with a werewolf, and attacked them. That's where it left off before…" I trailed off. They probably didn't want to hear about the asylum vision.

"Before what?" Bella asked.

"Well after that, it went into a vision about when I got changed into a vampire. But bottom line, Jake and Nessie don't leave the house, especially to go to the woods. Not until the vision changes. Especially after her birthday. Understand?" I didn't know how else to end the conversation. They both nodded. I could see how confused Renesmee looked about the birthday part.

"Ness, you were wearing my present in the vision. That's why you can't after your birthday," I answered the unspoken question. She nodded again. Everyone cleared out of the room.

"How do you feel, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Better. Not dizzy anymore," I said. But something was weird. I felt _tired_. Like I wanted to _sleep, tired. That confused me even more. How could I sleep? Is that what getting knocked out all about? I had a million questions for Carlisle, but we didn't have time. Then something happened. I yawned._

"_Did she just…?"_

"_No, it's impossible…"_

"_But…?"_

"_Oh, what is wrong with me?" I turned around and buried my face into the cushions of the couch. Headaches. Passing out. And now I was involuntarily yawning? I really must've been sick. I just sat there for a moment. Then I rolled back onto Jasper's lap._

"_Carlisle, how many tests do you think it'd take to figure this out?" I asked. I just wanted this over with. _

"_I'm not sure."_


	3. Thirst

**Thirst**

**I got up from the couch, and peeked out the door to see if anyone was near enough to hear me. The hall was clear. I closed the door, and turned to the window.**

"**Where are you going?" Jasper called behind me. I flinched, but turned to answer him.**

"**Just hunting a little. I'm thirsty," I shrugged. Then I continued to the window.**

"**And since when have you been in the condition to do so?" He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.**

"**Jazz, I'll be fine. I wont spend too long," I told him. He let me go, and I stepped quickly out the window. **

"**Jasper, you don't need to follow me. I swear I'll be okay," I told him when I heard his footsteps behind me.**

"**Well I'm not letting you go by yourself. Not if you're going to pass out again." He wasn't going to let this go.**

"**Fine," I replied as I rolled my eyes. He smiled and walked closer to me. He put his arm over my shoulders as I leaned into his chest.**

"**Why on Earth would you ever be tired? Is that possible?" he asked, half joking.**

"**I don't know. Maybe it has to do with being the only vampire on Earth who can get headaches. Beats me." This really was getting frustrating. I thought I heard something, but it was just the leaves. We kept walking. Eventually we came across a small herd of deer, and drained about four of them. Then we turned back for the walk home. We didn't get far before they appeared.**

**Caius and Jane walked out of the bush and approached us. Of course they had their demented little grins on.**

"**Ah, Alice. So great to see you. So, have you thought about joining us since we visited last?" Caius asked. No, it wasn't a question, it was a demand. Jasper pulled me closer. Jane set her gaze on me, and made my already terrible headache infinitely worse. Jazz held me tighter as I whimpered and trembled. He closed his eyes and looked like he were trying to calm himself. Jane laughed. That would've been the last of her if Jasper or I could move. I was frozen in pain, and Jasper refused to leave me. I was mostly waiting for them to come and take me, since it was inevitable. Through my haze of torture, I locked my arms around him. I did **_**not**_**, under **_**any**_** circumstances, want to join the Volturi. Until the strong vampire hands gripped my arms and tore us apart. Jane had stopped, but a whole new pain was growing in my brain. Despair. Which of course he was forced to feel as well. **

**They took me away, and the forest got thicker. I could still see Jasper. He leaned down to pick something up. It looked shiny and metallic. When he saw what it was, he picked it up quicker, but closed his eyes in sadness. My wedding ring.**

**We continued through the forest, until we came to a thin dirt road. Three cars were parked along the edge. Jane gestured for me to get in the back seat of the third, and I complied. Did I really have a choice? The black leather interior of the car was cold, and the windows were tinted almost black. Jane piled in on one side, Alec on the other. **_**Well, there goes my plan to jump out the door**_**, I thought. But, I figured it was only a matter of time before the rest of the family was on a plane to Italy. I just searched through the family visions for their message. Until it hit me.**

_**Alice, I'm so sorry, we are going to get you back**_**, Jasper thought. He was on a plane, of course, with Rosalie behind him. **

"**Jasper, don't beat yourself up. She'll be fine. Besides, if she doesn't get a new outfit soon, the Volturi will feel her wrath," Rosalie told him. I laughed at that part, because it was probably true. It was horribly ended when Jane's childish voice broke through the vision.**

"**What's so funny?" I don't think I've ever heard her as innocent as she sounded right then. Like she had nothing on you, like Emmett could beat her with both hands tied.**

"**Why in Hell would you care? It's none of your business," I said. I wasn't in the mood today.**

"**Uh, excuse me, Volturi, remember? It's all of my business," she snapped back.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't take into consideration how vain you are, now did I? Ok, let me tell you. It was an amazing vision. I was on the distant island of None Of, the peninsula of Your, and the city of Business! That answer your question?" I explained. Alec laughed. Jane pouted. I smirked. The car came to a quick stop, and we all got out. Had we really gone that far, that fast? **_**I really must be going insane. I am a vampire! I could've gotten here faster if I'd been driving!**_** I thought. I looked around quickly, and thought about if they were there. Edward would show some sort of sign. And then it came. Jacob (well, I assume it was Jacob, it might have been Seth) howled from somewhere in the forest. There's my sign. **

"**They'd better not come looking for you," Caius said gravely to me.**

"**You really must not know Forks. At all. I mean seriously, you see this huge forest, and you don't think there might be wildlife there? Really, if not what would we eat? And besides, the wolf pack only changes when vampires specifically attack their home." It didn't sound like I was lying at all. Caius just nodded and we all continued to the airport. **

**The plane ride was miserable. It took forever. I would kill for something to eat (wow…that really didn't come out as the metaphor it usually was used for), and that attendant was actually beginning to look kind of tasty…no, no, NO! What was this coming to? I had been taken by the Volturi for what, six hours? I wanted to get back to the house. Back with Emmett, Rose, Edward, Renesmee, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper.. Wait. Em, Rose, Ed, Ness, Es, Carli, Jazz… someone was missing. Someone. But who? There were nine of us, counting me. Right? But someone was missing. Someone important. And then I realized. Caius. He was wiping my memory.**

"**Do you mind leaving my memory intact, Caius? I really have no choice but to join you now, so is there really a point?" I snapped. Everyone stared. Apparently I hadn't spoken for a while. Caius gave me a death stare, which I returned- a thousand times worse. It was the same one I used when Emmett teased me about my fashion. I did **_**not**_** stand for that. Caius kept his mouth set in a frown, but his eyes became frightened and surprised. I laughed, then turned back to look out the window.**

**Italy really was beautiful. It had ancient stone relics, but streaming skyscrapers and business buildings as well. It was like a mix between Ireland and NYC. If that's a legitimate comparison. **

"**Please secure your seatbelts, we'll be landing in three minutes. Thank you, and enjoy your flight," the captain said over the intercom. Of course, the vampires didn't need to, being indestructible, but it was all part of the act. I pulled the belt around and clicked the buckle, as the others did the same. The plane landed soon enough, and we drove the rest of the way to Volterra. They didn't have to lead me to the castle. I knew the way well enough. When we made it through all the sewage passages and offices, we arrived at the throne room. Jane was right by Aro's side in a heartbeat. Alec strode to her side, human pace. The rest continued to the line. Then Caius came into the room, looking like he was the high-and-mighty ruler of the world. He stopped by Aro for a moment, held his hand up, and Aro touched it to read his mind. They nodded, and Caius continued to his throne, to join Marcus in looking utterly bored.**

"**So, Alice, what a surprise this is. How is Carlisle?"**

"**Ha. Surprise. Right. I really don't want this war to break out, so will you just tell me why I'm here?" I was not in the mood today to be hospitable. Aro sighed.**

"**Well, Alice. As you know, we've had our eyes on you for a while, and you'd be such a great addition to the Guard. So, we decided we'd waited long enough, and brought you here to join us." I snorted at that.**

"**Well, Aro. You chose a pretty bad time for it. I won't be seeing any futures soon."**

"**May I ask why?"**

"**I got sick. God knows how. Never really have energy to see too often anymore. When I do it's not really that clear. So please, let me go, kill me, whatever. But find yourself a new psychic."**

"**Do you mind explaining the symptoms?"**

"**Let's see. Headache, passing out, hunting doesn't do much good at all. Oh, not to mention that somehow Renesmee could scratch a gash about an inch deep into my arm. And I actually get tired. Not no-energy tired, like, have to sleep tired. For all I know, I could be turning back into a human." I think they all really started staring when I said the cut part. But I wasn't paying way too much attention. Aro didn't seem surprised at all. **

"**Hmm. Well, that sounds about right. Annabelle, come here please." Who Annabelle was, I'd never known till then. A grey cloak approached. I could see bright red hair coming out from beneath the hood. She pulled the hood down to reveal her perfect face-as all vampires had. It would be so easy to be friends with her. She pulled the cloak off to reveal a flowing black dress, about knee length, with dark grey leggings. A black-and-white striped sweater was loosely tied around her shoulders. **_**I simply must**__ borrow that!_ I thought. The whole outfit looked familiar to me. The one I wore the first day Edward brought Bella over. Bella! That's who'd been missing on the plane. I walked forward to meet the girl. We shook hands, and her face instantly went blank. I pulled back quickly, and she came back.

"Anna is our other psychic. Her powers are limited though, such as mine. She must obtain contact to see someone's future. She's had this 'sickness' before. All the symptoms. It happened around her hundredth year or so. How old are you, Alice?"

"I don't know, like…" I trailed off as I counted the years in my head, "A few years over a hundred this year, I think. Is that what's happening?"

"Probably. Oh, and just so you know, this happens _every hundred years. And…oh my gosh. Is that the Urban Decay eyeshadow in midnight indigo? They like, stopped making that last year!" Anna sounded totally excited. I didn't blame her. This makeup is practically impossible to get your hands on anymore._

"_Yeah, I know! I totally stocked up. I can let you borrow some, if you want. I also have the emerald dusk."_

"_No way, seriously? You are officially my hero now."_

"_May I cut in?" Aro asked. We both straightened our faces quickly. _

"_Now that you're finished with your little makeup fest, let's continue. How did you cure the sickness again, Annabelle?" he continued._

"_Oh, I don't know. I think it just wore off after about a week, but then you have to sleep like humans for the rest of your life, pretty much," she replied._

"_So I have to wait just like, two more days for this to wear off? That's nice to hear. Am I allowed to leave, or does this war really have to happen? They'll be here in like, an hour or so. Really," I said. I wasn't way to great at convincing people of things, though. Except for Jasper, but…_

"_Hmm. Not sure yet. Are you sure a war will happen?" he asked._

"_Well, it might, because that's what you've already decided. But I don't make those decisions." He nodded, and walked over to converse with Caius and Marcus._

"_Okay, Annabelle, I so need your cell number." She nodded, and walked up. We swapped phones and put our info in. Then, as childish as it may sound, we happy danced. Until Aro cleared his throat for us to come back to reality._

"_Alice, will you be willing to make a deal? If we give you another fifty years, will you come and join us?" I thought for a second._

"_I'm a package deal. Whole family."_

"_How about just Jasper."_

"_I only have to stay for a limited time, then." He thought for a moment. _

"_Deal." I nodded to him._

"_You are free to leave," he said, regret clear in his flawless voice. I walked to the door but didn't leave. Aro began to speak, but I held up my hand and shushed him. Then I slowly pulled open the door, right at my family entered. I stepped from behind to greet them._

"_Okay, let's go," I told them. _

"_Wait, isn't there some custody-war type thing coming on?" Rosalie asked._

"_Nope. Oh, and Jazzy, you have to join the Volturi with me in fifty years. Come on!" I kept walking out the door. Everyone stood in shock for a moment, but then caught on and followed. We made it to the airport and bought tickets for the next flight. Jasper and I walked outside to wait. We walked to the front and laid on the grass._

"_So, Alice. What was that about me joining the Volturi?" he asked. _

"_Oh, nothing. Aro gave me options. I could either die, or join in fifty years. I told them I came in a package."_

"_And so I was volunteered?"_

"_Would you rather that or be in despair, sadness, aloneness, tragedy…" I trailed off. He didn't need to have to feel those things, and he got the idea._

"_A lot of sad feelings, I get it!" he laughed. I smiled at him._

"_I figured out what's wrong with me," I said in a matter-of-fact voice._

"_What?"_

"_I got this weird sickness thing that all psychics get every hundred years. Not really pleasant. It only lasts a week, though."_

"_So we're going to have to deal with this every century? That should be fun."_

"_Yeah. Oh, and apparently, I have to sleep now too. Like humans."_

"_Hmm. Oh, and before I forget…" he trailed off, as he turned to kiss me. He slid something on my hand. I pulled back for a moment, to see my wedding ring back on. I fingered it momentarily, then turned back and hugged him._

"_Hey, if you two love birds are finished, plane's gonna be here in five minutes! Let's go!" Emmett called. We pulled ourselves up, and walked back to the building._

_The plane ride home was one of the most boring things I've ever experienced. Most of my time was spent just staring out the window. Eventually I fell asleep. That'd take some getting used to. I woke up in the passenger seat of my Porsche. Jasper was driving._

"_It's really going to be weird if you have to sleep. But Esme'll like redecorating to fit a bed in the room," he laughed. I smiled back. _

"_Yeah. And at least Nessie won't be alone on everything anymore." Then a wave of silence hit. We just sat there, not knowing what to say. We reached the house a few minutes later._


	4. Visit

Visit

_Buzz. Buzz._ I pulled myself away from Jasper for a moment, and walked over to get my phone from the dresser. There was one unread text.

_Hey Alice, it's Anna. I was wondering if you had any time I could come visit? We so need to catch up! Txt me back! Bye!_ In all my nature, I squealed.

"What's so special?"

"Anna might be able to visit! Eeee!" I ran downstairs to ask Esme.

"Sure you can have Anna over. I just need to get the guest room ready!" She sounded almost as excited as me.

"Oh, and leave the bed, because she's psychic too. Eeee!" Would I ever get over my squealing? I pulled out my phone to text her back.

_Yeah, this week's totally fine. Just give Esme a day to get the guest room ready. Lol. Yeah, but anytime this week! *eee!* Bye! _I began planning out her visit in my head. First, I haven't given her one of my extra eyeshadows, like I promised. Oh! Shopping! Yeah, the whole thing would probably consist of shopping, shopping, and more shopping! This would be so fun!

"Who in their right mind gave Alice such a big shopping trip?" Edward asked, as he entered the room.

"Oh, nobody gave it to me. Anna's coming to visit!"

"Poor Jasper. Double the bags. Ha!" Emmett called upstairs. I heard Jasper moan in despair. I laughed.

"Well, Emmett. You can carry more bags than him. Maybe we should force _you_ along!" He shut up right there. Bella walked through the door from working on Esme's garden.

"I'm getting thirsty. Anyone want to go hunt?" Bella asked.

"Oh, yeah, I should probably go. I am _not _going to be starving on a shopping trip," I said.

"Which one of you is going insane enough to give her such an important shopping spree?" she said, turning to Edward and Emmett.

"Are you kidding? We're not _that _stupid, Bella. Anna's coming for a visit," Emmett explained.

"Really? Is she that other psychic from the Volturi?" she asked.

"Yes! And she's coming this week!" I exclaimed. It was kind of sad how unenthusiastic everyone in this house could be at times.

"Oh, and Jacob's at the door." Five seconds later the doorbell rang.

"Nessie! Jake's here!" Edward called to her. She was up in Carlisle's office, and he was telling her stories about his life. Specifically with the Volturi. She was down a split-second later.

"Mom, we're going down to La Push. See you later!" she called, as she opened the door and took off with Jake.

"Let's go," Bella said, "Anyone else coming?" So far everyone coming was Emmett, Carlisle, Renesmee, Bella, and I.

"Hey Jazz! We're going hunting, want to come?" I called up the stairs.

"I'm good!" he called back. I shrugged, and we left to hunt. There wasn't very much wildlife out that day. I knew exactly why.

"You guys do know it's going to rain this afternoon, right? Thunderstorm," I said, and smirked.

"Baseball?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"Yup."

"Why only during a thunderstorm?"

"Oh my gosh! In six years, we haven't taken Renesmee to play once! Bella, what kind of mother are you to let her miss that? Gosh!" I joked. Bella rolled her eyes.

"We'll take you later today, squirt. This should be interesting," Emmett noted. Nessie just looked confused. We continued into the forest, and caught the scent of a herd of deer. It didn't take long to drain them all. Then we ran back home. I walked up to our room, to find Jasper just lying on the couch, doing nothing. I walked over, and leaned down until there was about two inches space between our faces. His eyes fluttered open.

"Hi," I said simply.

"Hi." There was an awkward silence. I sat at the end of the sofa, and leaned my head back on the wall. A certain little smudge on the ceiling caught my eye. So I just sat there and stared at it. I can't imagine how many hours we sat like that, without moving an inch. It became unbearably boring. There wasn't much else to do, though. I let my eyes close for a second. I was feeling a little tired. Jasper, of course, felt that, and pulled me down to lay on top of his chest. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I think the reason psychic vampires sleep is for visions. Like we dream, except the dreams are about the future. That seemed to be my condition. Visions just were stronger when they were like this.

Rosalie and Emmett were leaving the house. Vacation, apparently. Rose had a duffel bag stuffed full. Emmett's didn't look so filled. Esme kissed them goodbye, and they got in the Jeep. Emmett drove down our huge driveway, coming out onto the main highway. Rosalie was reading through a magazine. Looked like _Vogue. They kept driving for a while, till they came to an airport. They got on a plane but the trip only lasted a few seconds in my mind. After that, they got on another plane, a taxi, and then a boat. All of the little trips were sped up. Until they came upon an island they got off the boat. They walked to a house. Big, white, lots of windows. They set their stuff in one room, and Emmett walked out as Rosalie unpacked her things. Then she followed him, into a big white room. With Emmett spread out on a big white bed. I forced myself to wake up as soon as I saw Emmett's devilish grin. The one he always used before he kissed Rose._

"_Oh, I hate being psychic!" I groaned._

"_Alice, what was so terrible?" Jasper asked._

"_I saw Emmett and Rosalie on Isle Esme! That was the most vile thing I've been forced to watch in my life!" I shivered, and shook my head to clear the vision. Jasper laughed. I knew I was overreacting. I didn't need him reminding me._

"_Esme, Alice thinks Emmett and Rosalie owe you a new bedframe on Isle Esme. Oh, and Emmett, she also says not to make such decisions until you get there, so she isn't forced to see them," I heard Edward from downstairs. Then I heard a lot of laughing. Emmett would be cherry-red if he were human._


	5. Death Sentence

Death Sentence

I was standing in a huge meadow. I felt someone's arms set around me, and turned to see Jasper. He looked solemn, and stared ahead into the trees. I looked ahead as well, and someone walked out from the foliage. My eyes bulged, and I cowered closer to Jasper. He tightened his grip.

"Hello, Jasper. Decided to leave me, did you? Yes, you left me. For_her_. I don't see what's so special. She can see the future, but how does that do you any good? Hmm. You can come back to me, Jasper. I still need help with my army," she said. She smiled at him, then glared at me. Jasper tightened his grip again.

"Maria, I'm not coming back to you. I don't want to kill you. But I will if you don't give it up," he told her. I studied her face. She looked like she was concentrating, and so did Jasper.

"Ah, Jasper. You know I've become immune to your power. Don't waste your energy. And I'm afraid I hold a grudge, as you may remember. Goodbye, Alice," she said. Jasper pushed me away as she pounced, and tackled her to the ground. That sent me into a panic attack. Jasper was the best fighter I'd even known, but he had to learn all that from someone better. Maria was his teacher. She rolled, and he was the one on the ground. She got up and sauntered over to me.

"Maria, this is our fight, don't bring her into this!" he demanded. She stopped.

"Okay, Jasper. I'll kill her when you're dead, anyway. You could've saved her, saved you both. But no. Well, not my choice to make. Goodbye, Jasper." He was off the ground by then. She attacked again, and I woke up hyperventilating.

"Alice! Alice, you're okay, you're okay. What happened?" he asked, and rubbed my back. I waited until he calmed me down a bit.

"Maria…she came to get me."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not way too sure. She looked pretty angry though. And tried to get you to go back and join her." He stared across the room at the wall for a moment. I still wasn't completely calmed yet, and was still hyperventilating a bit. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice that.

"She's going to do WHAT to Alice?" Edward bellowed from downstairs. He usually blocks out my mind when I sleep, because my dream-visions can get kind of gory, or in case I'm cursed with the Emmett and Rosalie at Isle Esme incident. He learned his lesson after that. Apparently Jasper was replaying what he could in his head.

"Alice, this is my fight. I don't want you getting caught up in it. She thinks you'll be with me, and you're not strong enough for this. You have to leave," he said, breaking the silence.

"But what if she figures out I left, and follows me?" I asked.

"We'll sent Rosalie or Bella with you. Alice, I don't want that vision to happen. You have to leave," he repeated. I think that sent me into shock. Because I can't remember anything but seeing the wall for the next ten minutes. Until I finally broke down sobbing in Jasper's arms. That lasted a while too. I knew he wouldn't let me stay here. On any chance. And Anna would be here in a few days. Wait. Anna! I could stay with her until Jasper took care of Maria.

"Alice, are you sure you'll be able to? Why don't you ask before just knocking on the Volturi's door," Edward said.

"Oh, yeah," I mumbled. I pulled out my cell phone to reverse the visit. She replied saying that Aro agreed to it. I squealed.

"I am so going to turn this into a total vacation!" I said. I went down to settle it with Rosalie and Bella.

"Okay, so all the girls are going to Italy, and all the guys are staying to finish off Maria?" Renesmee asked.

"Yup," Emmett replied. Everyone said goodbye, and all the girls headed out to the airport. I was having another panic attack.

"Don't worry sweetie. He'll be fine. It's just Maria, anyway," Esme told me. I nodded as we got on the plane. The ride was relatively boring. Just me, the plane, and a lot of fluffy white clouds. _Exciting! _ We got off in Volterra, and went off to find Felix. He was waiting in an alley.

"Let's go, Felix," Rosalie said. She never really liked him. I didn't either, but I didn't know all the reasons why. He led us through the sewage tunnels, and finally out to the castle. It was the same, dark black bricks surrounding the throne room. The same wooden chairs. The same dullness that Esme would die to redecorate. Anna ran out of the line and gave me a hug. Then she greeted Renesmee, Rosalie, Esme, and Bella.

"Oh, and Anna? I never kept my promise from last time," I said, as I pulled out the dark blue eyeshadow. She squealed, and thanked me. The others went off to show Renesmee some of Italy, while Anna and I went to her little chamber to discuss what we were going to do.

"Okay, we _so have to go shopping in Milan. I heard Adrienne Vittani has these new boots out, and they're only available in this little boutique there," she said. She went on her computer and pulled up a photo of the cutest boots I'd ever chosen to buy._

"_I want the ruby. How about you?" she asked. I looked over all the colors on the page._

"_I want the indigo. What should we do after?" We thought for a minute._

"_We could go to this fashion show here in town, it's supposed to have a lot of Jacque de Lores dresses. I want to check it out."_

"_Sounds cool. I should probably call the guys and tell them we got here." I said, pulling out my phone. Before I even flipped it open, the vision hit._

_The same one from the dream started. We were in the meadow, and Maria came out and attacked. But it didn't cut off this time. The fight went on, but an army eventually came in. the newborn army. Jasper was still focused on taking Maria down, and the whole army was intent on me. One lunged at me, and I dodged just in time. _

"_Jasper!" I called. He realized what was happening, he started towards me. Maria grabbed his arm, and held him back. The newborns kept attacking, but I didn't have the energy to dodge them for too long. It was easy to see the hurt in his eyes as I was pummeled. I saw them start a fire. _

"_Jasper, I love you," I told him. I knew it was the end. He closed his eyes, and looked like someone was waving a bleeding human arm in front of his nose. _

"_I love you too, Alice. So much," he said. I looked at the fire, right before they threw me in. I saw the flames rise around me, and Jasper looked like he was dying. I knew it wasn't real-yet-but I'd never be able to forget that agony. Then the vision blacked out._

_I came back with Anna shaking me, looking panicked._

"_Alice! Alice come on!" I shook my head and began sobbing. She held me, as I explained what happened._

"_Anna, I have to go back. All of us have to. They need us…" I trailed off._

"_No, Alice, that might not come true. If you go back, you'll get hurt too. I will not let Felix let you out of this castle until Jasper calls you to come home. I will not let my friend put herself in danger." I closed my eyes for a moment. _

"_Fine. But I'm calling to warn them." I continued with my phone, which was still in my hand. The tone kept ringing, until it went to voicemail. I tried Emmett and Edward's phones, and the house phone, to no avail. That sent me into panic._

"_T-they didn't answer. A-any of them…" I trailed off. _

"_Alice, why don't you call Rosalie and Bella and send them back here?" I nodded, and called them. _


	6. Runaway Vampire

Runaway Vampire

It was about midnight. Being a psychic, Anna was asleep. I looked around in the big corridor. Looked clear. But I knew Demitri would know the moment he caught a scent. So I took the less complicated way. The stone castle has high windows. I checked out the door, and no one was in the hall, still. I wrote a short note, telling Anna not to let anyone follow me. Then I climbed up the wall quickly, and squatted in the window frame. Outside was clear of guards as well, so I jumped. I hit the ground hard, and kept going. When I got to the airport, they said they had a flight at three this morning. I bought a first class ticket, and waited. I knew they'd be coming to get me any minute, but the plane refused to come faster.

When the plane finally arrived, I hurried to find my seat. I fell asleep for a few hours, and when I woke up, the plane was landing. I hurried off, and began running home. Have to love vampire speed. I got to the house in record time, and peeked in to see the guys watching TV. I decided I should wait until I have to come in to tell them. I remembered Edward was there, and blocked my thoughts. I tried to feel as emotionless as possible as well, so Jasper wouldn't see something out of place. I headed out to Edward and Bella's cottage. Edward probably wouldn't even be in there till Nessie and Bella were back. Which would be in a few days, if not tomorrow…

Morning came quickly. I walked back to the house to see Rosalie's car in the driveway. They were here. I didn't want to just walk through the front door, so I snuck in the window of mine and Jasper's room. I sat on the loveseat, and curled up in a ball. I tried not to think about the vision. Then Jasper came in.

"Alice, why did you come back?" he asked, sounding disappointed.

"The vision got worse." His eyes changed to worry. So I explained the rest. It ended up that Jasper had his head leaning against the wall, eyes closed in concentration. I sobbed into his chest, and he stroked my hair. It went on like that for an hour, until Edward apparently got tired of our despair-filled thoughts.

"Will you two just leave already? She's only after you guys, so why are you still here? We'll take care of Maria," he said from downstairs. I looked up at Jasper, who was staring straight at the wall ahead.

"Jasper, should we go?" I asked. He shifted his stare to me.

"Yes. It'd probably be safest. We should leave tonight."

"Will the others….be okay?" He paused for a moment, then turned me to face him.

"I don't know. How about you tell me, Alice? You're the psychic one!" I just closed my eyes, and looked back up at him. I began to speak, but couldn't find words to say. Then I just looked down to the floor.

"Alice…" he trailed off, and tried to catch eye contact. He looked at me. I couldn't talk.

"Alice, I don't want you to get hurt just because of _my past. I can't let that happen, and you know you can't fight now. But I can't go with you and leave everyone else here to fight my fi-"_

"_Oh yes you can, Jasper! You will take Alice somewhere safe, and WE WILL HANDLE MARIA. Do you understand?" Esme's voice called from the kitchen. He cringed._

"_Thank you ever so much, Edward. Really," he called down sarcastically._

"_No problem, bro. Anything to get you time with Alice!" Edward called back. There were a lot of giggles. Jasper just pinched the bridge of his nose. _

"_Apparently we're going somewhere else. Any ideas?" he asked. _

"_Why not borrow Isle Esme? I think it's been repaired since Rose and Emmett had it," Esme suggested._

"_Whatever," Jasper replied. I walked to my closet and started packing. _


	7. Isle Esme

Isle Esme

We walked to the little house deep into the jungle. It was almost an exact replica of the one in Forks. Just smaller. Lucky for me, Esme ag reed to the huge walk-in closet suggestion. I unpacked some of my stuff.

"What do you want to do, Alice?" I really had no idea. I shrugged, and sat down on the edge of the bed. He came up and rubbed my shoulders. My death-or quoting Edward, "or whatever it is we do"-was beginning to seem inevitable. And I hadn't even had a vision about it-well, again-yet!

"Alice…" Apparently he couldn't find anything to say either. So we just sat there. Finally, I couldn't stand doing nothing anymore. I got up, and just walked out to the beach. I stood at the edge of the sand, and looked out to the ocean. Jasper came up from behind, and spun me around.

"Alice, right now you're being completely inevitable. I can't stand it! You are going to be okay. Stop thinking otherwise…" But I was already in the vision before he got halfway through the sentence.

I was back in the same meadow from the previous visions. I waited for Jasper to come out from behind me, but he didn't. Maria was walking out from the bush ahead of me.

"Ah, little Alice. Jasper isn't here anymore. He abandoned you. Hmm. Maybe he doesn't care? Huh. Well, I might as well go through with killing you now. Hmm. I really wanted to torture him by having to see you die. Well, I guess I can't be that greedy. One person's pain will have to do. I'll try and make this quick. But of course, you can't rush the burning…just a setback. Goodbye, Alice." The burning began faster this time. An earsplitting scream erupted from the forest. No, wait. That was mine. And Jasper never came through the trees.

The second I was conscious again, I sprinted away from him and back to the house. I ran in on the bed and pulled a pillow over my face. He was calling after me. A few seconds later he was in the room, shaking me to come out and talk to him. He finally pulled the pillow off.

"Alice! What in hell is wrong?" he said. Well, more like screamed. I just began sobbing in his arms. He let me for a few minutes, then made me explain the vision.

"Alice. I'm not planning on leaving any time soon. You'll be fine," he told me. _The decision was already made, _I thought. Good he wasn't Edward. I was tired, but I didn't want the view to get worse. I wasn't looking forward to dying yet again.

"Alice, you don't have to sleep if it'll get worse. But you're pretty tired." I just shrugged. I hadn't made my choice yet. It would be healthier to just sleep. That was the one upside. The vision might get worse. The one downside. I decided I'd live if it got worse. So I laid down on the bed, and closed my eyes. Jasper leaned back and stroked my hair.

It was the next day when I woke up. Woke up hyperventilating. I had the same vision from yesterday on the beach. But at least it didn't get worse. Jasper wasn't in the room, but he left a note next to me on the bed.

_Alice,_

_I'm so sorry, you can scream at me when I get back, but I'm starving. I went back to the mainland to hunt, but I should be back around eleven. I'm sure Esme wouldn't appreciate it if I killed the cleaning crew. I'll be back as soon as possible. I love you beyond your knowledge._

_~Jasper_

_I looked at the clock. It was only about nine-thirty. I laid back on the bed, and stared up at the ceiling. I don't know how long that went on. I heard something in the front, but it couldn't be Jasper. He'd already be in here, thanks to my "inevitable attitude". the cleaning crew wasn't due for another three days. This sent me into panic mode again. Which went into a total overload when Maria walked in._

"_Why hello, Alice. Where's Jasper? Oh, wait. He finally came up with some reason to leave you, didn't he?"_

"_Yeah. He decided I wasn't good enough for him because he went on a hunting trip. The ultimate reason for vampires to breakup." The sarcasm came out better than I'd planned. She looked more determined, since Jazz'd be back soon. _

"_Goodbye, Alice." She'd said it so many times in visions. But this was a thousand times worse. She attacked, and I weakly dodged. The fight went on like that for a while, her hitting, me dodging. Until I was finally out of energy. Then she hit me, and the next thing I knew I was on the ground. She cornered me, and was about to burn me. Until Jasper showed up in the doorway._

"_Alice!" I just smiled weakly. The next thing I knew, he was destroying Maria. After that, I blacked out._

"_Alice! Come on, wake up! Alice!" Jasper was screaming. My eyes slowly fluttered open. The light streamed through the blinds. The white walls seemed grey in the shade. _

"_Jasper?" I muttered. _

"_Right here."_


	8. Home

Home

Me. The pixie. Maria was determined to kill _me_. I couldn't see myself important enough for her to want to. I was still wrapping my head around the matter when we got on the plane. I just couldn't see why she wouldn't be able to just pull Jasper into the idea. But what I didn't get most, was why she came then. Why not earlier? I'm sure she noticed Jasper gone a long time ago. So why'd she wait till just now to try to kill me? I didn't get it.

"What are you so frustrated about?" Jasper asked. This was one of the times I wish he didn't have his powers.

"Why Maria decided to come kill me now. Why not way earlier, when she found out? I just don't get it," I told him. He just looked past me out the window. Maybe he was confused about that too. I slipped off and had another vision.

The others were fighting the newborns. There were only a few left. I was seeing Renesmee, mainly. She was going up against a boy. He looked about fifteen, maybe sixteen. They were pretty evenly matched. The boy crouched, and pounced. Nessie leapt away at the last second. He looked frustrated, and was waiting for a good window for attack. Ness didn't give him the opportunity. She attacked, and they both got smacked into a tree. She began tearing at him, but he found his window before she could make any progress. He pushed her across the meadow, and she barely cleared a tree. Her arm hit it particularly hard, though. She screamed, and Jacob appeared out of the trees. He shredded the boy quickly, and carried a screaming Renesmee away.

"I think the fight at home went well. Looks like Renesmee got a broken arm, but there weren't many newborns left," I said. He nodded. The rest of the flight was really boring. I just stared out at the clouds. The white, fluffy, puffed up clouds. Clouds are made out of water and air. Among other substances and WHAT WAS I THINKING. I'd never been that bored before. I was actually explaining the atomic structure of clouds to keep myself occupied. Jasper and I usually had something to actually talk about. But not today. Maybe we were in shock?

Bella had come up to the airport in Seattle to pick us up. The drive home was just as silent. Esme welcomed us, blubbering on about how happy she was that we were okay.

"Where's Renesmee?" I asked when she finished.

"I'm in here!" Nessie called from the living room. I walked in to see Carlisle gluing a cast on her arm. It didn't look as bad as I thought it'd be, with how hard she hit the tree.

"Who knew trees could be such a hazard?" I joked. She laughed. I went out to talk to everyone else. _Real great idea, Edward. Leave, we'll handle the newborns. Ha! Thanks a lot. Really, _I thought. He kind of gave an apologetic smile. Barely.

"So, buddy. What'd ya score? Whole night, or a few hours…?" Emmett said. I growled at him, he gave a genuinely frightened look- he'd taken the punishment when he messed with my clothes, it was not pretty- and walked upstairs. Rosalie laughed. Jasper rolled his eyes. Renesmee walked out, with a bright green cast wrapped up to her elbow, and a black Sharpie. Jacob had already signed it- he drew a little cartoon wolf on the material on top of her hand. We all went through and signed the plaster. Emmett drew a cartoon vampire-_I'm a sparkly vampire. Fear my glittery powers! he had captioned it. I laughed at that. My name was flowery and wavy, all in the nature of my personality. Then Nessie went back out to the kitchen to put the marker away. _

_Suddenly, I was at the top of a tree, right along the edge of the baseball clearing. Thunder was rolling off the forest. Emmett, Rose, Jake and Nessie drove up in Emmett's Jeep. Carlisle, Edward, Esme and Bella came in Edward's Volvo. Emmett was taking out baseball equipment, and Renesmee was just taking in the beauty of the meadow. Jasper climbed up quickly, and sat on a branch across from me. He just smiled, leaned over, and kissed me. _

"_Wow, Alice. That could be the most peaceful, yet sickening, vision you've had for the last month. When's the storm come, anyw-" Edward was cut off when thunder cracked from town._

"_Let's go!" Emmett said. We all walked off to the garage._


	9. Baseball

Baseball

Jasper and I got to the clearing first, just like in my vision. I climbed a few branches up, and he waited at the bottom of the tree. The others arrived, and the guys set up the bases. Jasper climbed up with me, and the vision continued. He kissed me again. But it was so much more real. And it lasted longer. Well, until Bella was sent to get us, anyway. We hopped down, and walked out to the playing area. I came up to pitch, and Rosalie was up to bat. Renesmee watched with confusion as Emmett and Edward walked all the way to the edge of the forest. I threw the ball, and it cut through the air in a blur. Rose hit it hard with the aluminum bat, and ran. Edward was in the forest in a thousandth of a second, and came back another thousandth of a second later. Nessie's eyes were popping out of their sockets by then.

She was utterly amazed for the rest of the game, and just kept talking about it the way home. I kept replaying the scene in the tree in my head, until Edward called to complain. Then I stopped. But I ended up replacing it with the fight with Maria. Until Edward called yet again. Then I just stared out the window until we got home.

I walked up to the room to sleep. Even after the total knockout I'd taken with Maria, and on the plane, I had no energy. Jasper was up with me soon enough, and we walked over to the bed. I laid down, and he leaned over to kiss me. It couldn't last long, though, because a few seconds later I was asleep. I had the same vision from so many years ago, the one from where I learned where I'd meet Jasper.


End file.
